Free
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Final Chapter To 'The Sacrifice' and 'Revy's Flashbacks.' As Revy lay dying, Dutch and Benny witness a supernatural event that will forever be scarred in their hearts. M for language and graphic depictions of blood. Supernatural/Romance/Tragedy


The Lagoon Company office was quiet and empty. It was in the late evening when the sound of rushing footsteps filled the silence until the door burst open, revealing Dutch and Benny, who were covered in blood, carrying a critically injured Revy inside, leaving a bloody trail behind them.

Benny quickly opened the door to Revy's room and closed the door when Dutch laid her down on her bed as she was screaming and cursing in pain, her blood staining the sheets.

It was supposed to be a simple job. They were hired by Balalaika to retrieve a bag from the Italians that contained unknown contents inside.

It went along smoothly until the point they were leaving and someone from the Italians were stupid enough to speak out loud and remind them that Rock was dead. Since Rock died, Revy had tried very hard to get over him and move on. For a while, she had, up until that Italian bastard opened his big fat mouth.

Revy stopped walking and in an instant turned and shot the man in the head. That's how the gunfight started and ended with all the Italians dead and Revy with a hole in her abdomen courtesy of a shotgun blast.

Dutch and Benny tried to stop the bleeding, but she was losing too much blood too fast for them to do anything. They stopped what they were doing when they realized there was nothing they could do to save her and they, instead, bowed their heads.

In the dark confines of the main office, a white mist began forming in the middle of the room. It started moving around and the white misty smoke slowly went up the stairs, following the bloody trail and made its way to its destination.

Revy was gasping heavily and Dutch and Benny were watching over her when they heard loud heavy footsteps outside in the hallway.

Dutch and Benny both snapped their heads toward the door and Dutch raised his revolver to be ready to shoot whoever came through the door. He assumed they were followed.

Revy was gasping for breath and struggling to keep her eyes open when she softly asked, "W…what the fuck…i…is go…ing…on, Dutch?"

The heavy footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped outside the door.

Dutch pointed his revolver at the door when it opened slowly, revealing an empty hallway. Dutch and Benny were both stunned and a little creeped out with the door opening by itself, until the white misty smoke appeared from behind the doorway and slowly began to rise and start to take shape before their eyes.

The mist started forming the shape of a man. It formed dark pants with a white button up shirt and a blue tie. The apparition struck a strange resemblance to their deceased friend, the Japanese ex-businessman, Rock.

When the formation was finished, they realized it was Rock. Benny and Dutch both stared at it with disbelief when Benny asked, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Dutch?"

All Dutch could do was nod in confirmation. Revy was still gasping when she heard Benny and asked, "What…are you….assholes…l…looking…at?"

Both Dutch and Benny didn't hear her question since Rock started walking toward them. All they could do was watch when Rock walked past them and stood next to Revy with the same warm smile he always had when he was alive.

Revy was finding it harder to stay awake and even breath until she looked up and saw something or rather 'someone' who shouldn't be there looking down at her.

All she could say was a soft whisper of, "Rock?"

Rock smiled warmly at her and said with a ghostly but angelic tone of voice, "Hello, Revy."

Dutch and Benny could only watch the scene unfold in front of them.

Rock sat down next to her and Revy could feel his weight shifting the blood soaked mattress. She looked at him and noticed his transparent figure and said softly, "…but…but…y…you're…"

Rock closed his eyes with a smile and finished her statement, "Dead? Yes, I am. And in a few minutes…you will be too."

Dutch and Benny both closed their eyes and Benny had tears running down his cheeks.

Rock opened his eyes and said warmly, "I'm here to take you away, Revy."

Both Dutch and Benny's heads snapped up at Rock's words and Revy continued to gasp for breath but she smiled faintly, lacking the strength to smile fully as her blood now began to drip on the floor.

She looked up at him with tears in her tired eyes and whispered, "So, you came…came back f…for…for me?"

She saw him smile and for a brief moment, she felt no pain. She looked at Rock as he spoke softly, his face not meeting hers, "I did come back for you, but you should know, the place we're going isn't what you'd expect."

She asked, "Are we…going t…to…hell…or some…thing?" Rock slowly turned to look at her but his face was unreadable, "Not exactly. We're not going to hell, but we're not going to heaven either."

Dutch got Rock's attention and asked, "So where are you taking her then?" Rock looked at Dutch and then back at Revy and said solemnly, "Where I went…it was a lonely place. A very lonely and very quiet place."

Rock saw the looks of confusion on all of their faces he explained, "I was all alone. There wasn't a single soul to talk to about anything…until now."

He looked down at Revy and said, "I was given permission to come back here and take you with me, Revy, since you are also sentenced to spend eternity in limbo."

Revy could barely keep her eyes open and whispered, "If…if it means…I will…g…get to s…stay…stay with you…forev…forever, I'm fine with that."

Rock nodded and stood up and said as he turned to face the others, "I guess this is it," he looked down to Revy and finished, "it's time to go."

Rock held out his hand as if he were going to help Revy up and Revy gasped and struggled to raise her arm to grab his hand. It took effort, but when Revy finally grabbed Rock's hand, she felt a tingling sensation in her hand and then she felt it through her whole body, but there was no pain.

When she looked at her hand, she noticed Rock, instead of pulling her to her feet, he was pulling her soul from her body.

Dutch and Benny watched on in sadness, but also a little joy that Rock had come back for her.

The next thing Revy knew, she felt no pain at all, and also felt very light. She felt herself being pulled up by Rock until she was on her feet.

She looked at Rock and smiled at his smile but they turned to look over to the bed when they heard loud gasping. Revy went wide-eyed as she saw herself gasping for air until her head slowly fell to the side and her eyes closed and took her last breath.

She looked at Dutch and Benny who looked at them and she said, "Don't worry about me, guys. I'm finally free. See ya around, boss-man, Benny. Don't' forget me, huh?"

She turned back to Rock and noticed his warm smile and he held out his hand and asked, "Ready?" She nodded and took his hand and said, "fuckin' A."

They both took one last look at the friends they were leaving behind and started walking to the door hand-in-hand.

Dutch and Benny were watching on as Revy and Rock walked to the door and before they could cross the threshold, the smoke appeared again and Rock and Revy's souls disappeared into the mist.

Dutch and Benny watched the smoke go down the hall and just disappear into the floor.

When it was all over they looked at Revy's body and they both realized one thing…Revy wasn't coming back.

The next morning, Benny and Dutch buried Revy. They buried her right next to Rock. Dutch carved her name into Rock's tombstone.

Both Dutch and Benny stood by for a moment of silence and finally turned away without looking back at the tomb again with one final thought…

…Revy was free.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating any stories lately, so I decided to make it up to you with this one-shot. It's the final chapter to my little Black Lagoon one-shot stories, The Sacrifice and Revy's Flashbacks. I hope this will hold you over until I update more of my other stories, which are taking a lot longer than I expected. As always, your honesty is appreciated. Enjoy!**


End file.
